guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Archive2 Task List Comments regarding Character Hours Whoof. So, are you buying Factions for each account? And, for your later reference, they're adding buyable character slots... eventually. I hear. I want to say this summer but I have no citation for that. :) --Tinarto 16:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Damn! That's like 1700 hrs total, or 71 days of straight playing. When I reach that much, maybe I'll have enough cred (and confidence in my ability) to make real edits at this wiki. Maybe I'll even have a fighting chance in PvP by then. You never know... --[[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] (talk) 17:16, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results for the Prophecies quiz: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) My results for the Factions edition quiz: Warrior 94% Assassin 81% Mesmer 75% Ritualist 69% Elementalist 63% Ranger 63% Monk 44% Necromancer 44% No tiebreaker here, but I guess even with my charm ;) , I still have a fighter mentality. -Gares Redstorm 12:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Help with the green Baozo's Wand Rydia Bazzr's Wail Rydia Bortak's Bone Staff Brimstone Wand Celes Chkkr's Pincers Kage Drago's Vampiric Flatbow Everthorn's Chakrams Kage Falaharn's Split Chakrams Kage Sskai's Sword Wroth's Holy Rod Celes Victo's Maul Celes Lian's Lantern Celes Orosen's Staff Celes Shreader's Talons Kage The Stonereaper Kage Zarnas' Wrath Kage Reefclaw's Refuge Kage Rotwing Recurve Bow I think that is all ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:18, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Inactive If you were really active, it wouldn't have taken you 138 minutes to fix it :P :P :P How's things anyway? What are you doing with all your new free time!? :D --Xasxas256 19:24, 31 October 2006 (CST) :It was an IM gone wrong. But during my 138 minutes I drank a diet Mt. Dew, smoked a cig, and listened to Evanescence's new cd while playing GW. Basically what I do when I'm active. Was too busy taking screens to notice I was apparently moved to inactive ;) — Gares 20:55, 31 October 2006 (CST) Green collector box I added one to your page after our discussion in game the other day. Hope you like it, feel free to modify it in any way you like. :) --Rainith 16:05, 19 November 2006 (CST) :What I could really use is another account to mule my Nighfall greens. ;) Looks good Rainith. — Gares 16:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) Still trying the max Sunspear title thing? Josinq the Whisperer has a renewable res. Bound to be a harpy hunt somewhere in the area. — 130.58 (talk) 04:21, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed a lot of rezs being used when I went outside the Gates of Desolation (reached from Turai's Procession) to farm Valen. Unfortunately, I hit r8 of sunspear accidently a while ago, so I'll have to wait. It would take a long time though if I tried that method. With 4 pt bounties, you'd have to stay in an area and kill 1862 monsters, entering at r7 and reaching r9. I have heard that there are some bounties for 7pts, these would break it to around 1060 monsters entering the area at r7 and getting to r9. I don't think I could spend that much time in an area :P — Gares 07:21, 20 November 2006 (CST) Build:N/Mo_Boss_Farmer You were the last admin to make a post so u get this =) ok, 1st some responses to your previos talks... 1)Total Time || 1709 hours, 43 minutes || 7 months ..... MGOD!!!!!! 2)Yes there are 7 point areas, 1 thats easy to get to is just outside of the north exit of The Mouth of Torment. Its undead for 7. thats the only 1 I know off the top of my head tho. finally 3) see title of section: this build is a broken SB build. I have an alternate N/Mo build that was extensively used this weekend (and that there is an identical version of on Guru), that works great. Should the old one be archived then a new one made? or should the old one be adjusted to new standards? Just a judgement call here im not sure of (also im leaning towards Archive then recreate, but i've never archive (moved) a build and am unsure exactly how to do so.) (See the talk section of the above build for more info. Thanks --Midnight08 14:24, 21 November 2006 (CST) another side note: i see u still need The Darksong + Tureksin's Spear ... the variation I made solo's both easily. (under 2 minutes for darksong, under 5-7 (depending on the run there)for Tureksin's. (2 variations). You could try that or you could try contacting Midnight Shadowscar in game and i can show u there. I'm a fello green farmer so i thought i'd mention it. --Midnight08 14:31, 21 November 2006 (CST) :1)I'll be updating and upgrading that over Thanksgiving and putting it on my user page. :2)I heard it was skeletons (didn't know where and if they could rez or not), but I wasn't going to spend that much time working around the system. I'll wait to get my r9. :3)It should have gone to the unfavored bin, since SB is useless in that build. SB obviously can still work on certain occasions, but that depends on thin margin. I won't go into detail and I can get pretty longwinded when I discuss builds. Skip the move to unfavored, rework it, and move it to untested. Players will have to test the new farming build and do that whole voting mess. :Side Note: You might be suprised to find out I have only gotten as far(mission-wise) past the Orchard and I'm about to enter The Mirror of Lyss for my next primary quest. Also, that I rarely use a necro and most of my farming I do with a warrior or mesmer. 80-85% of my Nightfall greens came from farming them with my warrior, and I've only used GB for degen bosses. I mainly stick with a full 8 warrior. But your answers above, hope that helps. — Gares 17:38, 21 November 2006 (CST) Just figured it would explain to people who worked on or used the build what happened to the old one and would stop people from just reverting it back because they feel it shouldnt have been changed. I did the same thing for my Impaler build. Should i just remove the archive link and have some1 delete the archive pages? Seemed to make sense to keep a referance. --Midnight08 10:52, 22 November 2006 (CST) Slayer of Abandoned Builds... Meanie! :P We all thank you. :) --Karlos 20:14, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Seconded (the second part that is). Good job. :) --Rainith 22:21, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Just cleaning house. I do like titles though, almost as much as I like collecting greens. ;) — Gares 22:44, 22 November 2006 (CST) Toy for you. I got you a Buhon's Prism while out capping Decapitate. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 03:59, 25 November 2006 (CST) Just helping out Sorry, I didn't realize that I made the same edit twice. I'm currently going through the unique item stubs trying to fix everything so that it conforms to the Styles & Formatting Guide. If I'm making changes that you think are improper just tell me and I will fix the way I'm changing that part of each stub. Don't think I'm just going through changing things to my own way, I've been looking at multiple style guides and am fixing weapon and item descriptions to matching their in-game descriptions. --[[Image:DualAttack.pngKirbman]] 13:49, 30 November 2006 (CST) My signature seems to be messing up again, think you could help me with that too? :Oh, I found what you were talking about, the bow types. I'll leave the bow types as they are from now on, and add ones that do not have that in as "Bow". I'm curious though, why should they be "Bow" when they could be the actual type of bow? I looked at various older unique bows and used those as an example in my decision to include their individual bow types, so if you want them all to just say "Bow" then you probably have a lot of unique bows to edit. --[[Image:DualAttack.pngKirbman]] 14:01, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::When crusading, I'm faster than a bot ;). Not to flame new contributors or seem like an ass, but most of them, even some of the seasoned contributors, don't pay attention to the S&F guides. Most people don't realize that the syntax of a S&F guide is like that for a reason, unless there is a discussion such as there was with Skill changing to . Either way, most of the time, the information is still user-friendly and concise, so it's not much of a problem. I plan to do a lot of Christmas break, so I'm not worried too much, might even finally find the time to create a Gares S&F bot. All obsessive-complusive users rejoice. — Gares 14:37, 30 November 2006 (CST) Heh, too late now... But some of the greyscale images for skill icons shouldn't have been deleted. Some, if not all, were unused only because the people using the color/greyscale images to show unlocked happened to have them unlocked. Also, if you restore a page you accidentally delete, restore every revision, not just the most recent. --Fyren 12:17, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I didn't check every box for restoration, I'll go through and get those. I think there were like two that got me cause they were redirects. As to the greyscale, I thought about them before I started on them. I figured they could do what most others do and use the Priest of Balthazar to see what they have unlocked and what's not unlocked. It's not he's out of the way and takes forever to get to him, instead of uploading hundreds, possibly reaching a thousand greyscale images. I'll leave the rest if you want me too, but I don't think I'll run across very many more. — Gares 12:26, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::There are at least 300 more, just used. I know someone uploaded at least every elite in greyscale. Disk space is not anywhere near close to being an issue. --Fyren 12:31, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::I don't use the grayscale images, but I know that several people do. I remember a discussion about them when they were first loaded about if they should remain. They're under 2k each, so they weren't viewed as a big deal at the time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:33, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::My mindset wasn't even on the issue of disk space, I know it's covered. Just seems kinda lazy to me. :P 300 more, hey, that means it won't take me long to finish. If someone gets pissy about it, I'll spend next Sat. morning restoring them. The elite grayscales as the worst, imo. All they need to do is copy the elite skills table and Elite on them. Oh well, hindsight is 20/20. — Gares 12:39, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::You can't restore deleted images. --Fyren 12:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Hehe, just found that out. Nothing I can do, so I'll just quit trying to clean house. I'll be in-game if you need me. — Gares 12:51, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::::This is one of those factors that really bothers me about the whole image deletion process. It's been discussed in a couple of places, but I think we need a proper policy on image retention. Off the top of my head the only images that I would always be ok with being deleted are images that have been uploaded again because of naming issues (i.e. to be used in templates like the armor images). <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:25, 2 December 2006 (CST) NWN spam Some bots on the loose, might want to have a look — Skuld 12:27, 3 December 2006 (CST) :I just installed ConfirmEdit on war and nwn. --Fyren 12:51, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Hehe, I don't know when people decided I was the guy to come to with NeverWiki. I'm not even the person that requested a NWN Wiki. :P No admin, what little there are (me, Karlos, and Tanaric) have bureaucrat status to promote other more enthusiastic contributors to take the reigns. From what I've seen of the game, it's not lived up to it's expectations, I haven't even opened mine out of the box, and I probably never will. I stayed on longer to build a framework and DnD infomation, because I know about DnD more than anyone else involved at the beginning, but I rarely visit the site anymore. The site has been ridden with spammers since the first week and nothing had been done about it on a server level, which lead me to believe that even the server admin could care less about the wiki. Even though I don't consider myself involved in the project, I feel if you are out of touch with the community and the game then you shouldn't be involved, its good to have some security measures finally in place. ::On a different note, Were the original forums before the phpbb site archived? I can't even find a cache on them and the url, http://forums.gamewikis.org/ as already been overwritten to point to the phpbb site who's url was only http://bbs.gamewikis.org/index.php when it started. — Gares 13:40, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::http://www.gamewikis.org/forums/ but it's probably broken to some degree right now. --Fyren 00:25, 4 December 2006 (CST) Some help is requested Hello, sir. Could you tell me how to get those little user tabs at teh start of your user page, like the one that says "I really love the Mesmer class" - I copied a few from other places, but how do I get my own? Thank you in advance... --Carnival King 13:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Just copy another box and edit the content in wiki code. Colors, border widths and text content is easy to change without understanding the finer points of the code. -- (talk) 13:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::EDIT - I am at a loss. would you please be able to point me in the direction of, say, a list of Wiki codes, and general help on how to make colours and suchforth? Many regards. --Carnival King 04:22, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Sorry I haven't responded. It's proper term is actually wikitext. Basically it's the HTML language. An example of one of the user boxes on my page is: ::: But I LOVE to play the Mesmer class. :::It's not exactly the most efficient, but I am an amateur at markup languages. Anyways, basically anywhere you see a number, you can change it to alter a piece of the user box. The 6 letters/numbers you see with a # before them is the color. See the RGB color code list for the different colors and the hexadecimal numbers (6 letters/numbers) that coinside with them. The sentence and the symbol can also be altered to anything you want. Just fiddle around with everything until you get a hang of what does what. — Gares 17:21, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::: Thank you, Sir. I will get on that. --Carnival King 05:57, 9 December 2006 (CST) New(?) green Would you check out The Afflicted Kam's items dropped section? An anon added two items in October that we don't have listed anywhere in the wiki. As one is a green, I thought you might have some insight on it (if it actually exists). --Rainith 13:30, 6 December 2006 (CST) :No afflicted at all drop greens do they? — Skuld 13:32, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Proof is definitely needed. In all my green farming, trade channel voyeurism, and stalking gwg auctions, I have never seen anything regarding Afflicted dropping greens and Oct. 15th was well into the Factions campaign. Considering it's a one-shot edit, I think someone used his/her imagination to conjure this up. I'll remove it for now, cause I hate misinformation, but I'll take the bait. I'll solo him enough over the holidays to make sure. — Gares 14:45, 6 December 2006 (CST) Explorable areas Hey, so you don't want my opinion? :P Charming! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:17, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I'm at work. Sometimes I have to stop playing on the wiki to actually work for my pay. ;) — Gares 15:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Comments on Explorable area format proposal are found here. — Gares 21:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) Moved from above... This probably isn't the best place to ask but here goes. I'm one of those trying to make a skills checklist. I'd like to use the greyscale version for non-unlocked skills. Are these images available and if so how are they saved. I've tried ABC_gs.jpg and ABC-gs.jpg and a few other "possibilities". Then I ran into this conversation and thought you might be able to shed some light. Thanks for any help, and if I totally missed what this conversation was about just tell me I missed :). Flesh Over Steel 18:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) :They are -- (talk) 18:13, 6 December 2006 (CST) Image use from the official site I saw the posts on this at User_talk:Emer_Ni_Bennain. Just an FYI, I posted some updated info on this at talk for GW:IMAGE, but our official site policy has never been updated. Here's a copy of my post over there: :I hadn't seen a reply posted on this, so I asked Gaile last night at the launch party. Anything posted in the gallery of their site is available for us to use, not just the fansite kit section (she mentioned wanting to mirror the full gallery from within the fansite kit). Images elsewhere on the site are a bit of a gray area (no pun intended). She told me that we can use images that are not part of the look and feel of the site design (borders, nav bars, etc - they once had trouble with look-alike sites, and that's specifically the type of confusion they are wanting to prevent), but she also said that if there are images we want to use that are not yet in the gallery that we should email a request to Arenanet and that the requests should be consolidated into as few emails as possible. --- Barek (talk • contribs) - 09:41, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Basically, per Gaile Gray, anything in the GuildWars.com gallery is fair game to post on the wiki. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:52, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::Okay. I figured our policies regarding certain issues, like GW:IMAGE might be a little outdated, so I looked at ANet's terms of use. I guess ANet's terms of use are also not up to date. At the time with the information that was in front of me, it was better safe than sorry. I also searched around a bit and found Talk:Dervish#Image_rights, but there was no response to MRA's question. Not really any harm done and if you don't have time to update the GW:IMAGE policy, I can do it when I get free. — Gares 13:05, 8 December 2006 (CST) Jonny5v Can you unblock this user please? Me, him, and Antonio are on TS together. They're helping each other with their user-spaces. — Jyro X 12:43, 13 December 2006 (CST) :As far as I know he wasn't blocked. Are you sure it's not the wiki bug which sometimes says that the user is blocked, but really isn't? -- (talk) 12:47, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Teach me to read... Ignore me. -- (talk) 12:48, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::From my point of view, singling out a user's page and editing it, be it good or bad, may not be what the user wants. Since there was no record on either one of their talk pages, I had to assume he/she was changing it just to be changing it. That was a lack of information. It's happened before. No confusion as long as something is written like Antonio did on User talk:Jonny5v. ::However, I'll only reduce the ban for the fact he/she did create an article for immature behavior, see my logs. Jonny5v has been around long enough to know that is unacceptable behavior. — Gares 13:03, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::The article you're referring to was being used as a test. Many people have done far worse things in their user-spaces than putting "hahaha" as a test page that have been around far longer. o.0 But it's your call as an admin I guess. — Jyro X 13:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Test pages should be created to the users own namespace. For example User:Gem/Test. Any immaturities are not allowed even on the users own name space. I'm not sure what kind of content the test page had so I can't comment on that. -- (talk) 13:11, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::It was a mainspace article, not a userspace article. That's what the Sandbox is for or as Gem said, create a userspace sandbox. I would not be worried about a 1 day ban. Other's have done less and been banned for more depending on the admin's discretion. Again, he has been around, so he should know the difference in testing in a mainspace article and userspace article and I find it hard to believe creating the 15k Luxon article and putting "Hahaha" a test. — Gares 13:21, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::It was a test... But I guess thats had to believe =D. Next time he will use quote endquote TEST in the article. — Antonio 10:34, 13 December 2006 (PST) :::::::He shouldn't have created that article in the first place for a test. If he wanted to create a page for testing it should have been User:Jonny5v/Sandbox, User:Jonny5v/15k Luxon, or something to that extent. Any mainspace article created with immature content oviously will be deleted or marked for deletion if caught and depending on the admin, action may or may not be taken. A 1 day ban is not the end of the world. Also, he still isn't using the preview button as requested. :P — Gares 13:55, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Gares, I would unblock him, if Jyro says he's on TS with him. Jyro, if you are on tS with him, why the heck did you let him create articles in the main article space? You should know better. I don't care how much you swear it was a test, you've been around long enough (and Johnny's use page looks polished enough) to not warrant a "ha ha" test article in the main space. --Karlos 14:16, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I didn't know he was creating the article in the main namespace until after he was already blocked. All I knew was that he was testing things. — Jyro X 14:58, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Gares why would he create another page when I had already created the 15k Luxon? He was checking to see if the show/hide tabs were working. I know 1 day isnt a long ban but... at least cut him some slack, I don't see how he did anything wrong. It was on MY page not his Karlos... It's done. I'm on ts with him, not Jyro. My page. — Antonio ::::::::::You don't seem to understand the idea od main and user namespaces. All arcticles whose name start with "User:Gem/"Belong to my user name space. So you should test on "User:Antonio/PageName" and he should test on "User:Jonny5v/PageName". ::::::::::Btw, I would support unbanning this time. -- (talk) 14:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::Ok, since this discussion may have taught the difference between mainspace and userspace, I'll unblock him. But with Antonio's last statement, it looks like the advice given is still unclear. The article 15k Luxon had one edit and it was Jonny's, so I have no clue what you are talking about Antonio with the statement, "...why would he create another page when I had already created the 15k Luxon?" :::::::::::Gem is right. Please learn the difference between mainspace and userspace, especially if your content is going to gibberish, else you risk administrative action again. — Gares 15:40, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::Ok, I understand, and will from now on do this. I am still a bit new at the userspace, so I will ask around about things im unsure about. WHen I need help, I will be sure the person leaves a comment on my talk page about it just to make sure this doesn't happen again. If my page has anything that needs to be credited, I will put an info section just in case. I don't want to steal anyones coding. — Thanks again, Antonio - 14:52 PM (PST) Weird log entry (Block log); 00:26 . . Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs | block) (unblocked User:#1692) Whats up with that? — Skuld 17:31, 13 December 2006 (CST) :See discussion right above this one. — Gares 09:41, 14 December 2006 (CST) Achor's Daggers Let me know if you want these (it doesn't look like you have them). --Rainith 01:16, 17 December 2006 (CST) :K, I'll find you in game sometime this week. — Gares 22:25, 17 December 2006 (CST)